Relying on Each Other: Exiles
by Torashi Namikaze
Summary: Banished to a cave until a chosen one unlocks him, Naruto Namikaze has found a student after thousands of years. He is determined to pass on his teachings and maybe make a friend or two along the way. Not sure whether or not to include pairings. Rating may change.


**Hey guys, so I've taken quite a long break from my other stories mostly because of writer's block, however don't worry. I have another chapter in the works for my other Naruto/LoL crossover. I'm not exactly sure I want there to be a pairing but I'll let you guys decide.  
**

**Also, if I feel compelled to I might make this a series with different champions.**

"Normal speech."

_"Normal thought."_

* * *

Riven was horrified. Enemy and ally alike were falling to the dangerous poison created by the Noxus chemist known as Singed. As another barrage of bombs filled with god knows what kind of biochemical weapon that Singed came up with fell on a group of Noxus soldiers that were hiding in order to protect themselves from the falling death, Riven fell to her knees in disbelief.

"W-why…"Riven said as she watched the soldiers from both sides burn as the air was filled with screams of agony.

This was supposed to be routine. Breach the city, fight, win, and celebrate. However after being surrounded, both outgunned and outsmarted**(I'm a siren xD),** Riven called for back up that she received in the form of hell from the sky.

_'__Child, you need to come to me.'_ The voice that she heard had pierced through the angry and painful cries. It had a tone that she felt compelled to listen to. It was almost like everything around her just vanished and all that existed was her and the voice.

Riven cleared her tear-filled eyes as she looked around for the mysterious voice.

_'__You will not find me like that. Look to your left. There should be a type of manhole cover. Enter the sewers and exit the city. Go now!' _The voice had a touch of concern as she seemed to zone off halfway through his explanation as she saw another platoon of soldiers get engulfed in fire. However, she snapped out of it and followed the instructions as she jumped into the sewers, landing on a brick path next to some questionable water.

Exiting the city was quite easy as every Noxus soldier was given the layout of the city, including the sewer. _'Good job, I knew you were the one. Now head south towards the coast and you should see a cave.'_

Riven's eyebrow raised as she carefully entered the bamboo forest surrounding the Ionian city. "I'm the one for what?"

_'__Child, everything will be revealed in time. Also, speak to me through your mind. We don't want people thinking you've gone mad.'_ The voice turned slightly mischievous at the end.

As Riven practiced talking in her head, she reached the beach in record time. Taking notice of the lack of Noxus ships, she became angry. _'They planned this, all of this!'_

_'__Calm yourself, focus on the objective.'_

Riven glanced at the beach and quickly noticed the bluff had a dark spot that could only be formed from a hole.

Back in the city, fire and bodies littered the ground as buildings fell with mighty booms.

**Exiles**

As Riven traversed the cave, she noticed the lack of human presence in the cave._ 'Why has this cave seemed to have not been explored?'_

_'__I do not allow it. The Ionians have tried before to enter this cave, but only those I have chosen can. Only one person before you has entered this cave, but she would not abandon her city in exchange for what I could provide. You, however, have no allegiances anymore correct?'_

Riven felt this was a loaded question. While she felt like she didn't need what he could provide, that was probably her Noxus pride speaking. He was correct however; she didn't have any loyalty in a nation who would so readily betray their soldiers. The thing that made her agree was the pure emotion in the voice. The most prominent feelings she could sense being sadness and loneliness. _'Correct.'_

The voice laughed a hollow laugh, _'Don't lie to me child. I'm far too old for that.'_

_'__Don't call me child then. I have a name.' _Riven thought, irritated at the disrespect.

_'__Ah yes, Riven the Exile.'_

Riven ignored the voice that time as she finally reached the end of the cave. Seeing a small pillar in the middle of the makeshift room, she approached it. Quickly noticing the symbol lying on top of the rock, she glanced at her sword. They had the same symbol_. 'What do I do now?'_

_'__Charge the rock with the same energy you put into your sword.'_ The voice said.

Riven placed her hand on top of the symbol and concentrated. The energy that the Noxus magicians put on the sword was useless as she couldn't control it. She then decided to use her own energy that she discovered at a young age. She kept this energy hidden as she knew that people with strange abilities disappeared and were never seen again.

As her hand shined a bright green, the cave suddenly filled with light. The pillar suddenly disappeared into the ground as the wall behind it shined with a light that the sun would be envious of. Riven shielded her eyes and kept them that way until she felt the light die down. She looked at the used to be wall and saw a pond. It had bamboo surrounding it and a small patch of land in the middle.

Sitting on that patch was a man that Riven immediately knew was the voice. His facial features resembled many of the Ionian folk except for the strange whisker marks. His hair was a bright yellow which seemed to contrast his tan skin. His clothes were also strange. He was wearing a white cloak with green swirls on it that resembled patterns of the wind along with symbols on the back which Riven couldn't read. Under the cloak was a green vest over a black shirt. Wearing wooden sandals, his outfit struck her as a type of symbol.

She approached the edge of the water as the man's eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing striking, ice blue eyes. He opened his mouth as a deep tenor voice entered the air,"Hello Riven. My name is Naruto, master of the wind and the sage of nature. I'm going to be your teacher."

* * *

**And done. Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Riven has been my main for around 5 months and I couldn't resist making this. If you guys enjoyed, please leave a review!  
**


End file.
